terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Firds
The Firds are a family of Fish descendnts that made the jump from fish to bird and now dominate the Skies of Jiggaus. =Evolution= A Fish that flew... The Fird family are one of the most ancient and diverse families on Jiaggaus. They were Descended from Catfish with powerful fins that allowed them to leave the water for short times to sneak up on Prey or escape predetors. Before they evolved the skies above jiggaus were silent filled only with clouds and the calls of the animals. A wide variety of the Fird has evolved filling most Niches imaginable. They are split into two groups Modern Firds and Ancient Firds. Early days In the Beginning the Firds were nothing more than the Crude "Flying" Fish of Earth that flew by extending their fins whilst jumping clear of the water. As they evolved so did their fins and jaws becoming slowly more like wings and beaks. Soon a Fish was born with fins unlike any seen before. It also possesed a thin, lightweight body and a smal set of Claws on it's tail. As the Forests developed so did the Firds. Soon one evolved with a primitive foot. This Fird the Silviscis was a herbivore and spent most of It's life in the forests singing to attract mates of course it still needed to return to water but not for long... Lungs The Silviscis evolved lungs and more and more variety of Firds developed but One that stood out from the rest was the terrible Vaniscis. It earned the name Terrible by being an awesome hunter. It had thick scaley armour powerful lungs,wings and claws.It put these all to practise by taking down most creatures that it saw fit. They dwelled in the mountains and fed on Chretin and wooly antlaron. Domestication A Group of Firds Known as the Arbiscis could be controlled by a powder made by the Grench. The Grench used it to catch them for the Om to ride. They then taught the Om how to make the powder. The Om could fly on the back of these firds and soon the Om began breeding them to be bigger and stronger. Soon a split ocuured. The Stronger arbiscis became Famiscis and were ridden to battle with Swah riding on them. =Species= Ancient Firds The Ancient firds lack basic lungs and vocal chords.They tend to be carnivorous and fairly basic in their design. Aviscis-The Avifish have been replaced by a stronger, more powerful descendant. These new predators hunt in groups of three, with their eggs stuck on all their backs. They are strictly carnivores, and can fly. Their old fins have evolved into primitive wings, allowing them to travel the entire world. They must nest on land though, so they have to sleep on the beaches of Jiaggaus. Latriscis-These flyers now have become one of the main carnivores of the world. They have developed stronger lungs, and now can survive on land for longer periods of time. They can fly farther now, and live in groups of six. They are strictly carnivores, and eat any creature they can. They have replaced all meat eating Aviscis. Siviscis-These herbivore flyers are smaller than their cousins, but are a bit faster. They feed on the plants of the Stilt Grass forests, living in groups of twenty. They still can not hear, but their lungs have improved. Their crest is used to see who will breed, tallest crest wins. Modern Firds The Modern Firds are the More advanced members of the family. Vaniscus-The vaniscus evolved from Latriscis that spent most of their time inland. They have become the color of the rock to hide themselves. They have much stronger leg and talons than the Latriscis, but can no longer reach their mouth with their talon. They now have a tough spot on their leg where they can sit while eating food. They can no longer swim, but are now larger than the Latriscis. Arbiscis-These flying fish have evolved several new changes in design. while their body has reduced in size to that of a small Terran bird, their head spike has grown. Although this makes it harder to fly long distance, their spike now functions to focus in sounds. This antenna allows them to work more effectively as a flock, and to more easily warn their herd of danger. Some of them became the Famiscis Languscus-A fird similar to the humming bird of Earth it flaps it's two pairs of wings so fast that it can stay up in the air indefinantly. They are very small but can still support About 15 om on them. They are not hunted by any predators because the are coated in a mild poison created by the eating of the croskweed. Their young are raised inside the croskweed where they ingest the toxin. Silvoraptor-The Silvoraptor is the vaniscus of the land. They use their feet and flipper hooks to catch onto Chretins and Golobons where they eventually bring them down via clawing and biting with their beaks. Their beaks are short and blunt like that of their ancestors and so they are not useful to kill smaller prey with. They have an advanced version of shrieking than their ancestor and have a complex pack structure. They store their eggs on their back in their large sacs. Wooscis- A relative of the Arbiscis, they have developed webbing on their feet, and have become semi aquatic. They live on the laka, feeding on seaweed that floats near the surface. These firds sing mating calls across the water, to attract mates. They live in large flocks, but can only fly short distances now. Puraves- A descendant of the Languscis, these creatures are smaller than their kin, and live in the sky for months at a time. They feed on bugs caught in other Firds' scales, and on seeds. They are tolerated by even the Vaniscus, as they remove parasites. Category:Om Category:Neo-Terra Category:Nature Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Tardigrade Category:Grench Category:Firds Category:Fish Category:Flying Category:Catfish Category:Domestic